


The Professors' Pleasure

by Zalakbian



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Flower Symbolism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Not quite PWP but close, Sexually Inept Byleth, She's Trying Her Best, Trans Female Character, trans!byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalakbian/pseuds/Zalakbian
Summary: Byleth comes to see Manuela feeling a little hotter then usual, so the diva teaches the younger professor about the finer points of comfort.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The Professors' Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This work was basically all inspired by this incredible (and very NSFW) art by Bramble, see here https://twitter.com/bramblefix/status/1255990295222681608
> 
> If you like this, please consider joining to talk about it on the [Edeleth Discord Server](https://discord.gg/m2AVbJ3) I run! You can also [follow me on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MariMari07_01)

It was early evening of the Red Wolf Moon when the infirmary master was aroused by a light rap on her door, temporarily putting aside her patient reports to address her very obvious visitor for such an hour.

“Yessss… Professor?” Manuela teasingly asked through a just barely nudged open entry, a pair of deep, big cornflower eyes staring at her through the slit. Her visitor held up a small bundle of freshly harvested violet flowers.

“For you, Professor Manuela.” Byleth plainly stated, Manuela swung the door fully open and greeted her colleague with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I see you’ve brought me anemones this time,” The diva observed, graciously accepting the perennials and placing them in a strategically empty flower jar alongside similar vessels of ivory daisies, pink carnations and pink lilies. “That’s a very interesting choice, my dear Professor.” Manuela concluded, putting her fragrant smelling flowers in a row with the others, a fourth collection for their fourth date.

Byleth tilted her head curiously to the side, blinking her big, soft eyes. “They are?” She innocently asked, with her diva friend silently nodding as she poured each of them a fine glass of port. Manuela gestured to her couch and Byleth quickly took a seat, taking a moment to rub her noticeably bare thighs as her eyes scanned across the room’s peculiar features.

“Something catch your eye?” Manuela teased again, handing her fellow professor a glass and sitting next to her on the couch.

“Yeah,” Byleth affirmed, pointing to the middle of the room. “The floor, I can see it.” She stated in a completely deadpan way. Just a moment later Manuela broke out into open laughter, lightly slapping Byleth on her shoulder as she just looked at the diva with thinly veiled confusion.

“Well, after seeing your abode, let’s just say I finally had my wake up call.” Manuela coughed out, her poor date now frowning a little at the corners of their mouth.

“It’s… an ordered mess?” Byleth defended, Manuela smiled and raised her port in salute before they both took a first sip.

“Relax dear, I of all people know not to judge on things like these, especially when you’ve been such a darling to me on my bad habits.” The diva comforted.

Manuela then puckered her lips, “Now, how about you come here and give me a kiss.”

Byleth swallowed another sip of the sweet port and leaned forward in unison with the other Professor, exchanging a delightful, wine soaked smooch in the middle “You’re getting better at kissing, dear.” Manuela remarked after the conclusion, adding yet another sip of her glass. 

“You could say I have a good teacher.” Byleth again remarked without any ulterior motive or inflection, Manuela gasped with joy.

“My, my, two compliments today already!” At this the other Professor did curl her lips up slightly, and the diva brought over a very colourful looking charcuterie board to go with their sweet wine.

There they sat and exchanged bites, smiles and kisses. Byleth would put a crumble of veined cheese on top of a small toast and feed it to her diva girlfriend, while Manuela would return the favour with a pâté dipped, prosciutto wrapped wedge of salami, all memories of that fateful teenaged discussion with Mittlefrank’s director slipping away as Manuela indulged in the love she had always desired. “Feeling a little warm, love?” The diva chuckled, resting her hands on Byleth’s flush, somewhat tipsy cheeks. The professor replied by nearly knocking everything over in an effort to get close and resume making out with her.

What resulted next was a giggling, flailing Manuela being pressed down onto the sofa by Byleth, who was non-stop smothering licks and smooches all across her neck, chest and face as she hovered above. “B-Byleth!” Manuela sparked, “W-What’s gotten into you, dear?” She happily asked, wondering if it was the alcohol or something else that had so turned on her companion.

The younger professor stopped rigid over Manuela as she stopped to think, “I’m… not sure, I just, really want to kiss you more.” And she continued to kiss, but also make contact elsewhere, slowly pressing and rubbing their bodies together, first breasts, then navels, until Byleth’s crotch was instinctively humping the singer’s thigh. Once Manuela realized what was going on she quickly fought to regain control, grabbing Byleth’s forearms and asking through giggles for her to stop for a moment.

“Byleth, Byleth!” She called out, finally getting the professor’s attention as their eyes locked together mid-flight. “Tell me Byleth, how much do you know about sex?”

Byleth flickered her big, innocent eyes and simply asked, “What’s sex?”

Manuela groaned, and pushed back on her partner until they were both sitting upright again, poor Byleth looking confused and absent, like a lost puppy. The diva didn’t want to completely sour the mood by giving her girlfriend the extensive seminar on sexed right at that moment, so she settled for a stop gap. “For now, I’ll take the lead, to get you used to it.” Manuela offered, patting Byleth’s thigh. “I noticed you aren’t wearing those pretty tights of yours.” She openly remarked, with the younger professor turning a little redder.

“I suppose I’m not.” She affirmed, keeping both her hands clasped around her waist.

“Maybe you… wanted the feeling… against your shorts?” The singer cooly suggested, already slowly unbuttoning the trousers and peeling them open like an orange, Byleth simply coughed and nodded in affirmation, growing redder and sweatier with every passing second.

“Oh… oh wow.” Manuela reacted in surprise to the now revealed, bare member, no pesky underwear even present to get in the way. She looked at Byleth, who was now whimpering and covering her face in newly apparent embarrassment, “I just, there’s a difference between a physical checkup, and seeing you all happy!” The diva encouraged, including a kiss on Byleth’s cheek to help her mood.

“Um, what happens now?” The younger professor nervously asked. Manuela shifted closer on the couch and lightly stroked Byleth’s chin as she gave her one last kiss.

“You just sit back and relax,” The diva instructed, pausing just before her hand gravitated closer to add, “And if you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, just say so.” Byleth gulped and nodded, gasping sharply the moment Manuela wrapped her dextrous fingers around the professor’s cock.

The diva winced as she felt one of Byleth’s hands, nails included, dig into her shoulder while the other gripped the back of the couch, but she continued for her dear companion’s sake, slowly stroking and rubbing her warm, twitching member with the same care she always used in dressing wounds. Byleth for her part quickly lost the ability to even speak complete words, making all sorts of moans and sounds that Manuela had never even considered the stoic daughter of Jeralt even possible of fashioning, so she briefly stopped and let the younger professor catch her breath.

“Goddess…” Byleth cursed, “Keep going, more, please…”

Manuela figured that Byleth could handle the next level, and so she gracefully slipped off the couch and braced her knees with a small cushion, the professor’s curious, hungry eyes fixated on the diva as she leaned towards her core and took a long, tongue drag up her throbbing cock. The reaction was immediate, Byleth groaned the whole way, and her tip leaked a small, salty-sweet dribble which Manuela happily licked up, giving her head a generous kiss for the graceful gift. From here the diva put her musical skills to work, taking Byleth head first into her mouth, deeper and further with each stroke and bob, playing her love like a cello with all the deep, lustful sounds she was exhuming. Every new movement produced its own accompanying sound out of the starving professor, sucking, twisting, licking, Manuela was figuring out every note Byleth could make, and was determined to finish the duet with a roaring crescendo…

“Argghhhh!!!” Byleth all but screamed as she suddenly and without any warning, came apart inside the diva’s mouth.

She tried to dutifully swallow all of the younger professor’s load, but a bit seeped from Manuela’s lips and onto her fine olive dress, which unfortunately meant an extra layer of subterfuge was needed on top of what they already had. Still, Manuela made to extract all she could from Byleth before rising back up and giving the practically catatonic professor a smooch on the cheek, the only reply being a few more moans and gurgles from her slack jaw and tilted back head. “And with that… I think I’ve fully thanked you for saving my life.” Manuela praised, and gently hugged her dear lover.

But then another rap came from the door, “Professor Manuela! Is everything alright in there?” A familiar man’s voice echoed through.

“Good grief…” The diva griped, shouting back, “I’m fine! Seteth, just fine!”

A pause, and then the aide replied, “Is Professor Byleth in there with you? It sounded like her?” And Manuela had to sprint to and slam the door shut as Seteth slowly opened it.

“I’m telling you Seteth! We’re fine!” Manuela cursed as she fought with the door, “It’s her arm again, I had to re-set and splint it, from the mock battle, remember the hit Dimitri gave her!?” The diva couldn’t help but blush, that visit had quickly turned into the first date between the two, all because of a broken arm.

The door settled, and Manuela heard a sigh come from the other side. “Very well, but Lady Rhea will want to know the extent of the Professor’s injury when you are done.” Seteth’s shoes made an audible clicking as he walked away, Manuela could finally breathe.

“I know you’re not exactly ready to go public, so good thing we dodged that, right dear? ...Byleth?”

The young professor was fast asleep now, happily laid back on the couch with a silly grin and snoring away, Manuela couldn’t help but wipe a stray tear from her eye. She looked over to her desk and sighed at the still incomplete reports she was obligated to finish, and gathered them all onto a clipboard. The singer then brought her quill and ink as close to the couch as she could, and carefully positioned Byleth’s knocked out head onto her lap. “...I love you, my dear Professor.” She proposed, tenderly petting her love’s head before resuming the unfortunate paperwork.

“Mhmmmm…. too….”

**Author's Note:**

> I picked the flowers deliberately, as a little bonus for anyone invested in the symbolism of them. 
> 
> First daisies, then carnations, lilies, and now anemones.


End file.
